


'Till Your Dying Day

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: John knew he was being ridiculous. Why else would he be standing in the kitchen of the flat he shared with the man he loved and be so damn nervous about going to dinner tonight? Yes, John was being ridiculous because of the tiny navy blue velvet box burning a hole in his suit jacket pocket.





	1. Chapter 1

John knew he was being ridiculous. Why else would he be standing in the kitchen of the flat he shared with the man he loved and be so damn nervous about going to dinner tonight? The fact it was their 6 year anniversary wasn’t it, nor was the fact that they might be recognized by some fans now that they had finally had their break as Queen. No, John was being ridiculous because of the tiny navy blue velvet box burning a hole in his suit jacket pocket. (Also the fact he was wearing a suit, he never got this dressed up, but they were headed someplace very posh and John wanted to make this night memorable and special.) 

He could hear Brian in the bathroom, brushing his teeth from the sounds of it, and he knew he didn’t have long before they were set to head out. A quick glance at his watch confirmed this. It also told him Roger and Freddie had sent him several text messages ranging from a simple “Good Luck!” to several eggplant emojis in a row followed by a drooling face. He rolled his eyes, white-knuckling the edge of the sink, forcing himself to breathe. Absently his right hand reached up to make sure the ring box was still safely tucked away in his pocket. 

“Ready, babe?” Brian’s voice from behind him made him snap around to look at his boyfriend. Gray eyes widened and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Long legs were wrapped in black skinny trousers, white shirt left untucked under a black blazer, red scarf draped artfully around his neck. Dark curls hung loosely around his face falling into sparkling hazel eyes and John had never been more in love with the man before him than he was in this moment. 

John smiles at him softly, feeling something flutter in his chest. “Yeah,” he breathed, a dopey smile taking over his face, “I uh, yeah, you look great.” 

Brian returned his smile, crossing the kitchen in a few steps to press John back against the kitchen counter, lips finding his in a sweet kiss that had the potential to turn passionate if John allowed. Both hands came up to rest on Brian’s shoulders. John wasn’t sure if that was to stop the kiss or to pull the other man closer. “You sure we need to go out?” Brian was whispering into against his lips, “You look good enough for me to take right here, pretty as a present.” 

A furious blush covered John’s face at those words and he pushed lightly back at his lover. “I made reservations,” he said, still out of breath, leaning up for one more kiss, ignoring the playful pout on Brian’s lips. 

“Okay,” Brian conceded, not letting go of John, instead wrapped his arms further around him to get a handful of ass, “I get to unwrap you when we get home right?”

John rolled his eyes good-naturedly, “You won’t if we miss our reservation!” He wiggled out from between Brian and the countertop almost regretfully, a large part of him wanted nothing more than to ignore the reservation and fall into bed with Brian, forget his harebrained plan but he knew if he didn’t do it tonight he never would. 

They bantered back and forth between grabbing coats and stealing kisses before they even left the flat. John ached to take his lover’s hand but they had agreed several years ago to keep their relationship private; Queen’s star was rising and they didn’t want to be the cause of any problems. Instead, they walked down the sidewalk as close together as the possibly could without holding hands. Their banter continued turning into conversation about the upcoming tour and the album they were already starting to put together. 

The weather was mild for March and they enjoyed the walk, the restaurant not too far away from their shared flat. John could feel his heart pounding in his chest as they got closer. His plan was not to ask at dinner, instead, he would get Brian to take a walk to the park not far from the restaurant where they could see a few stars if the sky stayed clear where he would profess his love and ask the other man to spend the rest of his life with him. His hand went to his breast pocket again and he sighed. 

“Okay?” Brian murmured to him as they entered the doors of the rather trendy and upscale bistro. 

John nodded, mouth suddenly dry. This was ridiculous, it wasn’t like this was their first date, he was acting like a nervous lovesick teenager with their first crush. This was the man with whom he had been with for the past 6 years, who he had lived with for almost 4 and who he had known even longer than they had been dating. This was  _ Brian.  _ He needed to calm down. He gave Brian a smile, “Yeah, just ready to eat.” 

Brian frowned slightly at him concern written on his face. With a quick look around John grabbed his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze, reassuring smile on his face before stepping away to give his name to the hostess. 

They were seated almost immediately, tucked away in a little corner, dark enough to not be recognized by prying eyes but light enough so they could still see each other. There was tension between them that only John seemed to feel as Brian commented on various items on the menu, noting that they had a whole section of vegetarian foods. (Which is why John had picked this place, he tried to be a considerate boyfriend after all.) The conversation was mostly one-sided from Brian who was trying to figure out what was going on with John. 

The waiter was efficient in taking their order and bringing the wine they ordered and John downed half the glass in one gulp wincing as he swallowed the dry red they had ordered. Brian was giving him the concerned look that John had come to have a love-hate relationship with over the past several years. He knew that it was just because Brian cared but it drove him crazy. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Brian asked, leaning forward, taking John’s trembling hand in his, lacing their fingers together. 

A wave of affection washed through him, starting from where Brian was holding his hand, and John couldn’t stop the small smile from threatened to form. Public displays of affection were rare between them and he loved every minute of it. He gave the hand that was holding his a squeeze. “I’m fine, just in my head,” he said, with a shrug. Wasn’t like it wasn’t true, but the why he was in his head he wasn’t willing to share with Brian just yet. 

Conversation between the two felt stunted and forced and John could barely stomach to eat the food he had ordered - in fact, he wasn’t even sure he knew what he had ordered, he had just picked something. As the meal drew to an end, John could feel his heart racing in his chest, the little velvet box seeming to get heavier and heavier in his pocket as he snatched the bill from Brian, trading playful banter about who should pay for the bill, with a promise to let Brian pay next time (not like the money wasn’t basically coming from the same account anyway for all intents and purposes). 

The weather had turned from mild to almost cold when they got back outside, Brain brushing the back of his hand against John’s as if to reassure him that he was here and almost in inquiry as to what was going on. John gave him a tight smile, leading them towards the park, ignoring the confused look. 

“I take it we aren’t going home just yet?” Brian quipped from next to him, and John chuckled, hand patting his breast pocket again as if to make sure the box was still there. 

“Not yet,” he said, going for bright and cheery but falling flat. They walked in silence, and for once John was glad that they were keeping their relationship private and that Brian didn’t take his hand in public because he really didn’t want the other man to feel just how sweaty his palms were despite the cold. 

They entered the dark park, a handful of other couples walking around the romantic walkways, and John lead Brian away from the other couples, he wanted this to be as private as it could be out in the world. John lead them to a mostly concealed spot in the park, hidden by large shrubs that were in desperate need of a trim but would do for this purpose. With a deep breath, he stopped and turned to face Brian. 

The other man was staring at him, face gently illuminated by the soft cast of the park’s footpath lighting that spilled into their secluded area. Curls shone in the low light, framing his face making him look breathtakingly handsome. Hazel eyes were watching with something John recognized as concern in them. 

John reached out and took Brian’s hands in his, lacing fingers together, ignoring the pounding in his chest, knowing Brian could feel his trembling through the palms of his hands. 

“Brian,” John started, voice cracking. He closed his eyes, briefly, before opening them again to meet suddenly sad hazel orbs. 

“John, please, what is it?” Brian’s voice was low and desperate, tone full of pain, “We can work through whatever it is, I know we can.” 

That took John back. “What?” he said, frowning at Brian. 

Brian tugged him into a tight hug. “I don’t know what went wrong the past week or so but I know we can fix it,” he said into the collar of John’s coat. 

There was a moment of silence as John processed those words. “Bri,” he breathed out, pulling away from the hug, wrestling a hand into his pocket, all thoughts of his well planned out and rehearsed speech leaving his head as he pulled out the small box. He heard Brian gasp as he snapped it open. The plain silver band gleamed in the low light. 

“I’m not breaking up with you, you daft man,” John said, with a watery smile, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, by your side, for as long as you’ll have me. I love you.” 

Brian was staring at him in mute shock as if he wasn’t quite processing what was happening, so John dropped to one knee. “Brian Harold May, will you marry me?” He said, softly, looking up into hazel eyes that were brimming over with tears. 

There was a long moment of silence where John started to feel a little silly, maybe he had totally misread the situation. He suddenly felt awkward kneeling down in the dirt, holding up this silly little ring box that he had spent so much time worrying over. Heart slowly breaking, he looked away, moving to push himself off the ground. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling up into a kiss, and he gasped against Brian’s lips, all thoughts of being rejected left as hands found their place on his hips and pulled him closer, lips parting and tongues tangling together in an almost frantic manner. 

“John,” Brian breathed against his lips when they finally parted, “I love you. I love you so much.” 

John smiled up at the taller man, “Is this is a yes?” he said smugly. 

Brian leaned down and kissed him again. “Yes,” he murmured against John’s lips. John just smiled into the kiss, unable to do anything other than kiss the man he loved back with all he had. The kiss continued for several long moments before John pulled back, the small ring box still in hand. They giggled like school girls as they fumbled the ring out of the box and onto Brian’s finger (John secretly breathing a sigh of relief when it fit perfectly). 

“I love you,” Brian repeated looking down at the ring and back up at John, eyes shining in the low light. 

John tucked the now empty box away, taking Brian’s hand. “Take me home, Brian, I want to show you how much I love you,” he said, leaning up for another kiss, laughing when Brain pulled away to lead him by the hand out of the park towards home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have it... the sex!

John’s back hit the wall with a thump knocking all breath from his body an instant before lips crashed back to his further winding him. Hands tangled in his short hair, carding through curls that refuses to be tamed, hips grinding together, clothed erections pressed together hot even through layers of clothes. “Fuck,” John gasped into the kiss, head falling back hitting the wall, as Brian kissed his way down John’s neck clever fingers making quick work of the buttons on John’s shirt.

Brian slotted a thigh between John’s legs urging him to grind against him, sucking a bruise into the pale skin of John’s neck just below the collar line. The younger man let out breathy noises as he rocked against Brian’s hard thigh, hands coming up to lightly pull on no longer neat curls. Brian ran his hands up John’s chest under the now open shirt, ignoring the tie that still hung in the way, blunt nails leaving thin red lines, tweaking both nipples at once. John gasped, arching until into the touch, eyes rolling back in his head. “Bri!” He moaned, tugging lightly on the other man’s hair until he got the hint and their lips met again. Tongues licked into each other’s mouths, dancing together in a familiar dance, mimicking the rocking of John against Brian’s thigh, noses bumping together. 

It wasn’t long before Brian got John’s shirt and jacket down his arms and the two articles of clothing were left on the floor, the tie still around John’s neck. The smaller man had been working divesting his finance - that word made his body sing with happiness - of his shirt, but he kept getting distracted. John bit at his lover’s lip almost scoldingly as Brian’s hands teased his nipples distracting him from the tiny buttons on Brian’s shirt. Brian growled into the kiss, reaching down and grabbing John’s hands and pinning them about his head. He broke the kiss and stared down at John who was looking up at him, face flushed and eyes slightly glazed, before speaking. “Is it that kind of night?” He asked, voice rough with barely concealed desire. 

John choked out a whimper. Fuck. Yeah, maybe it might be that kind of night, he needed the release after spending the last week so high strung, but he really just wanted to be with Brian, nothing fancy, no rules, no falling into Subspace. He shook his head. “No, I just want you, however you want me,” John said softly, twisting his hands to lace his fingers with Brian’s where he was still holding them above his head. 

Brian’s look softened, as did his touch, fingers squeezing John’s slightly before leaning down for a more gentle kiss. “I love you,” he said, “I want to make love to you.” 

“Yeah,” John breathed suddenly overwhelmed by the change of pace, “Please, Bri, please.” 

The kiss was soft, a complete 180 to how they had started, and John was content to melt into the kiss for a long as he could, until he wasn’t. Hands on Brian’s shoulders were firm as he pushed the taller man back, lips parting only to giggle into each other’s mouths as they stumbled through the flat, towards the bedroom, working on divesting each other further of clothing, shoes kicked off and left somewhere in the hallway to be dealt with tomorrow along with both John’s and Brian’s shirts and jackets, John’s tie flung somewhere (possibly landing over the ceiling fan, neither were too certain in the moment), trousers dropped just outside the bedroom door, before Brian was pushed backwards onto the bed, with John climbing on top of him, straddling his waist, both still clothes in their boxers. 

“John,” Brian sighed against his lips, hands smoothing down John’s back, to cup John’s pert ass through his tight boxer briefs, nimble fingers dipping inside to tease at the cleft. John moaning at the touch, sitting up, hands braced on Brian’s bare chest. He smiled down at the other man. 

Hazel eyes were dark with desire and love as the older man reached up to cup John’s cheek with his left hand, ring glinting in the light, and John turned his head to kiss the palm, covering the hand with his own, rocking their hips together, making Brian tremble below him. 

“Wanna make you feel so good,” Brian murmured, leaning up for a quick kiss before flipping them so that he hovered over John, who was content to let Brian kiss and nibble his way down his chest, gasping as teeth pulled at sensitive nipples, tangling fingers in unruly curly hair, lifting hips to let Bri pull his boxer briefs down. 

John was so lost in sensation that he didn’t even notice Brian reaching for the bottle of lube until a cool wet finger prodded at his entrance and he jumped slightly. “Okay?” Brian murmured, brow creased in concentration. 

“Yeah,” John breathed out in a sigh, “Just cold.” 

“Sorry, baby,” the other man pressed a quick kiss to John’s lips before grinning wickedly, “Let’s heat it up, shall we?” 

John’s eye roll was cut off by the twin feeling of Brian’s finger pressing into him and his mouth wrapping around his cock. He arched off the bed with an almost shout, “Fuck! Fuck me, Brian!” 

Hot breath ghosted over the sensitive tip where John was already leaking, “That’s the plan, babe.” 

The mouth around his cock and the clever finger stroking him from the inside made it impossible for John to think of a smart reply to that other than fisting one hand in Brian’s hair and the other in the duvet covering. John whimpered when a second finger entered him, crooking and searching for that spot that made him see stars, and Brian didn’t fail, pressing the pads of his fingers to John’s prostate while at the same time humming around the leaking cock in his mouth making the smaller made gasp out in pleasure. “Bri! Brian, I need you, please,” he begged, other hand coming to thread through soft hair. 

Brain twisted his fingers, making John see stars, sucking on the head of his cock before pulling off. “I have you, baby, just let me make you feel good,” Brian said, voice low and husky, pressing another finger into the writhing man below him, watching as John’s eyes rolled back in his head, mouth falling open, hips arched off the bed, cock leaking against the pale skin of his belly. 

The room was filled with the soft sound of John’s whimper and moans and the wet noise of Brian’s fingers thrusting into the pliant body beneath him, stretching him open, making John want to scream in pleasure. John’s whole body was trembling and Brian couldn’t help but lean up and press a kiss to parted lips. “You ready, baby?” Brian whispered against lips. 

John nodded, forcing his eyes open to meet Brian’s. “Yes, fuck yes,” he agreed, unable to force back a whine at the loss when Brian pulled his fingers out of him to reach for a condom. John caught his hand, eyes wide and earnest, as he shook his head briefly, “Wanna feel you,” he murmured, feeling his face heat up. 

“You sure?” Brain had to double check as much as he wanted it too, this was a rare occasion for them, both preferring to not have to deal with the mess, but if John wanted to go bareback, Brian wasn’t going to complain, not like they weren’t monogamous. 

“Yeah,” the younger man said, swallowing hard as Brian settled back between his spread thighs. There was a moment of hesitation before Brian pressed the head of his bare cock to John’s entrance and locking eyes with him pressed inside of him. John could feel just how hot Brain was inside him, the stretch familiar and welcome, hazel eyes locked with his, full of love and desire and so many emotions John couldn’t even begin to name them. He panted as Brain bottomed out, knowing this was where he normally would close his eyes and just let himself feel. He wanted tonight to be different. He kept his eyes open and locked onto Brian’s as Brain began to move, thrusts slow and gentle, punching little  _ ah _ s from John with every forward thrust. After several thrusts, Brain shifted them so that John’s legs were wrapped around his waist so that he could thread his fingers with John’s, leaning down to rest his forehead to John’s going slightly cross-eyed as they tried to maintain eye contact. 

John squeezed the fingers threaded with his, gasping with every slow thrust, tears gathering in his eyes and he was unashamed to let them fall, whole body trembling as Brain leaned back so they could look at each other once more. Hazel met grey and John was surprised to see tears in Brain’s eyes. “I love you,” he gasped out, “I love you, I love you.” 

Thrusts sped up just slightly, a hand coming to stroke John between their bodies, John arching up into the touch, Brian’s lips finding his for a brief kiss before pulling back to stare into his eyes again. “I love you, come for me, I love you,” he gasped. 

At that familiar heat in his belly, John gasped out as his world whited out, narrowed down to only those beautiful eyes that were staring into his soul, as he came, painting his chest and Brian’s hand. Thrusts stuttered slightly before Brain gasped out John’s name, and he felt Brian come inside him.    

John blinked back tears as he came down from his high, whole body singing, a pleasant ache between his legs where Brian was pulling out. He frowned at the thought of the mess they had made. Brian collapsed next to him, their fingers still tangled together, and John couldn’t help but smile as Brian stroked his thumb over the top if John’s hand. He rolled over and captured Brian’s lips again, pouring all the love he could muster into the kiss. 

“I love you, John,” Brian said softly into the kiss, pulling John closer so they could properly cuddle. John made a noise of contentment, snuggle into Brian’s chest, finding Brian’s left hand and lacing their fingers together, a thrill in his belly at the sight of his ring on Brian’s finger. (And maybe that was possessive of him, so sue him.) 

They lay in content silence for several minutes before Brian shifted slightly. “John, I have something, I, well I’ll just go get it,” he said, untangling himself from John’s hold, wiping his hands on the duvet cover, ignoring John’s frown, padding across the room to the chest of drawers completely naked. 

John sat up, appreciating the view of his fiance bending over to rummage in the bottom drawer for a moment, before straightening up. He frowned when Brian didn’t immediately turn back around, pushing himself up to sit up, ignoring the feeling of lube and come leaking down his inner thighs. “Brian?” he asked softly, suddenly concerned.

The smile that was on Brian’s face when he turned back around holding a small box his hands was blinding. He crossed the small space again, kneeling down before John on the bed, holding out the box. “I don’t know why it didn’t even cross my mind that this is what you were doing,” he said, eyes shining in the dim light of the bedroom, fiddling with the box, “I mean, I all but forgot about this because I just couldn’t talk myself into asking you.” 

At John’s frown, Brain cracked the box open revealing an almost identical ring to the one Brian now wore on his left hand. “I’ve been planning for so long to ask you, John, but I chickened out every time,” he explained, not meeting John’s eyes, “Which is why I was so worried you were going to break up with me before I had a chance to man up and just ask.” He chuckled, finally looking up at John, “I love you so much, John Deacon, and I have wanted to marry you since we were allowed to get married.” 

“Oh, Brian,” John said, slightly breathless as he reached out for the box. Fingers were surer as together they tugged the ring from its bed and Brian slid it on to John’s finger. John reached up and cupped Brian’s cheek, brushing his thumb over defined cheekbones, before leaning in to kiss him softly. “I love you, Bri.” 

The kiss was soft until it wasn’t and they fell back into bed, hand and lips and tongues exploring familiar bodies and mouths lazily because after all, they had the rest of their lives to spend together.  

 

**Epilogue** 

The next day, after a lazy morning full of coffee and kisses and shared showers, John and Brian met up with Roger and Freddie. Taking one look at the twin dopey looks on their faces, Roger whooped and high fived Freddie who immediately pulled out his phone to show them a Pinterest board he had already created for their wedding. The two fiances shared looks of fond exasperation but indulged their friend know this was his way of celebrating, even as they begged Roger to put the champagne away until at least after lunch. Roger groused at them for being no fun, but complied, pulling them both in a giant hug, and if asked later if he had gotten a little teary-eyed at the sight of his two friends so stupidly in love he would have denied it vehemently, it was an eyelash in his eyes is all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other things planned for this interesting dynamic at the beginning of this chapter. Let me know if you have any interest in that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> The long promised proposal fic, with smut in chapter 2. See you there!


End file.
